Candy Sweet Misery
by fading.wordsx
Summary: From my original character's point of view. FayreLynn is entering her fourth year and is i love with Harry Potter. One problem, she's a Slytherin, and they are horrible to each other, but what happens when the Triwizard Tournament comes to Hogwarts with a
1. Introduction

**-Introduction-**

: I don't think that I should have to put up with this anymore. It's beginning to become too much for me. I'mfourteen years old and suffering from a deadly disease. Heartbreak. I can't be with the one guy I love because of traditions. I'm in Slytherin. He's in Gryffindor. That's nearly impossible. You can't have a Slytherin/Gryffindor relationship because it would mess up everything in Hogwarts. But I'm about to go insane if I can't get over him. But, how can I? How could anyone get over him? I don't see how it is possible, for he is, well, him. There was something about him that made you want to hold on forever. Never let go, even if you knew that it could never happen, as in my case.

: My name is Fayre-Lynn Tayte Havens. I'm about to enter into my fifth year at Hogwarts, and I was recently approved as a prefect. I'm also the Slytherin seeker for the team. Yes, girls normally aren't allowed on the Slytherin team, but I got my way onto it. I attended try-outs, and they are forced to allow you to try-out. So, I just proved to them that I was better than the other guys at try-outs, and they decided to let me on the team. All the other contestants were pretty crappy. One couldn't mount his broom properly, one didn't have any idea what he was to do, and one couldn't catch the snitch. It was actually really pathetic. But I guess you really didn't ask me, now did you?

: So, that's a little bit about me and my life. Except...you still don't know who _Him_ is, now do you? I mine-as-well tell you. He is _Harry Potter_. And that's why I cannot be with him. It's impossible. For you see, I tend to side with Draco Malfoy, his enemy, a lot, and hang out with him, so that being that, I can't be with him. It's actually quite tragic really. It would almost be like Romeo and Juliet. But that might be what I wouldn't want it to be, for I'd have to be poisoned, and then he would have to kill himself, at least that's how I think it goes. But I do know that it isn't a very happy ending. Not at all. Welcome to my life, my story, me.


	2. Chapter 1

**-Chapter One-**

: A bright red train sat at the platform. But this was not your average train, oh no; it was the Hogwarts Express. I pulled my stuff into the train storage, and went to go look for a compartment. I found the compartment where my friends were sitting. "FAYRE-LYNN TAYTE HAVENS! I missed you soo much!" My good friend, Jennifer Scotts, exclaimed.

: "My god women!" I said surprised.

: "Fayre! What's up?" Emily Williams, my other best friend, greeted me.

: "Nothing, just excited for the upcoming year, I suppose," I said, with little enthusiasm in my voice.

: "Cool," Emily replied.

: "Not really," I answered.

: Suddenly, the train began to move. Ahh, we were on our way back to Hogwarts. What a wonderful feeling! Holy crap. I'm starting to sound like a Hufflepuff. Must stop. Okay, I'm good, I was kinda freaking out there. The train reached Hogwarts just in time, because I happened to be starving. We all hopped off the train and ran into the amazing trio.

: "Will you three save the school once again this year? And be Hogwart's Little Heroes?" I snapped.

: "Maybe you should keep your mouth shut, who was failing transfiguration last year?" Hermione answered.

: "Well, well, Potter, looks like you have a mouthy mudblood here to defend you. Well done, but I must say, being unable to defend yourself is pretty pathetic."

: "What's going on here?" Malfoy said as he walked over.

: "Nothing, just Potter, the mudblood, and the poor child, think they can beat us," Emily said.

: "Think? Think? We know we can beat you! Who's won the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup for the past three years!" Ron exclaimed.

: "And do you think you contributed at all to those glories? I beg to differ," Jennifer replied.

: "What's the point of sitting here arguing with them? Let's go," Harry ordered.

: "Aww! Baby Potter is running away!" Emily exclaimed and with that they climbed aboard a carriage.

: We also got into a carriage and headed up to the castle. We entered the Grand Hall and waited eagerly for the feast, only to hear a big surprise headed our way…


End file.
